ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginnings/Book One Energy
The First Chapter of The Beginnings The nightmares were worse than usual. Li Wei tossed and turned. Unbeknownst to him he was calling out. All of a sudden a hand grabbed him out the darkness of his dreams and into the light of a sole flickering candle. "Master, the nightmares?" "The nightmares" he replied quietly. "It can't go on like this, I'm worried about you" Kopi breathed "It started small, maybe once a month, but now every night. This isn't healthy." Li Wei was glad Kopi was there for him. Li Wei had met Kopi very early on in his journey to create a safe land for his people. It was she who had led him to the Golden Peaks where he forged the Golden Weapons. Ever since she had been his pupil and one of his most trusted allies. "I'm going to send a message to Nera, I think she can help you" Kopi said firmly. Nera was one of Li Wei's most trusted advisors. She was a great philosopher, prophet, and truth seer. In times of trouble Li Wei relied greatly on Nera. It was Nera who had advised during times of great trouble, such as before his battle with the Overlord. "Thank you, pupil Kopi" was all Li Wei could say to her. Kopi smiled before getting a quill. It had been two weeks since Kopi had sent the message to Nera and she was set to arrive at the monastery that day. The day was sunny, yet cold and the breeze brought a chill through the air. Li Wei stood on the steps of the monastery. His dark brown hair was in a top knot, hidden beneath a conical hat. Despite his legendary status as the master of all elements as well as creator of Ninjago he dressed as a simple monk and carried only a bamboo staff for protection. Behind him stood Kopi. She was dressed in a simple brown tunic and gray pants. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. A lone traveller walked along the dusty road to the monastery. She was tall and dressed in gray robes. Atop her silvery blonde hair sat a crystal circlet--Nera. "It has been a while, Master" she smiled, embracing Li Wei. "As with you my friend" Li Wei was overjoyed to see Nera "I believe you know my student, Kopi" Kopi shyly stepped forward and bowed deeply in front of Nera. Nera smiled with approval. The three walked into the main room of the monastery. It was Nera who spoke first. "Your mind is troubled, old friend" "I am afraid so, but I don't know what is causing it. For weeks now I have been getting nightmares." "What are those nighmares about" Nera asked Li Wei hesitated "Oh, well, the subject varies" "You lie" Nera hissed "Do not try to trick me. Tell the truth." "They hold one common factor: the destruction of Ninjago, and me not being able to save it." "Understandable, considering the state of the outer lands of Ninjago" That comment sent Li Wei aback. He knew that there was a great evil uprising in the outer lands. The leaders of the so-called 'Nightmare Revolution' were mysterious figures known as Hiroshi and Darkley. "Nera, you don't understand. These dreams are more. They are too real. There are almost like visions of destiny." Nera thought for a moment. "Destiny can be changed. The answer is simple. If you are worried for the protection of Ninjago then find protectors." "Like an army" Li Wei inquired "More than that" Nera said "You are the sole Elemental Master even though there are a great many elements. It is your task to find the others like you. Only they will be worthy of protecting Ninjago." "How will I know that they are an Elemental Master?" "Well, Master of Energy, you will feel a connection, a familiar sense. These individuals will not be easy to find, but there is no doubt in my mind you can do it." "Thank you, Nera" Li Wei stated "I must leave immediatley" "I wish you luck" she said sincerely. Li Wei gathered his bags. He carefully took his Golden Weapons out of their casings and placed them on his back. "Master." It was Kopi. "Yes, my pupil" "Master, I-I w-wish to c-come w-wi-with you." She stuttered. "Kopi, I'm afraid my quest will be very dangerous, I can not have you risking your life for me." "But you might get lonely. I'm great company." "I am fine with solitude." "Pleeeaaaasssseeee!" "No." "Why not?" "Because you are young, and I will not have you dying out there in the wilderness" "Let me come, please" "KOPI!" Kopi had never heard her master yell like that at her. She began to tear up. "Fine I understand." And Kopi ran out of the room, crying. For almost three hours Kopi sat in her room crying. I have dishonoured my master she thought. Then, there was a knock on her door. "Kopi, my pupil." Li Wei placed a hand on her back. "I did not mean to hurt you with my words, it is just sometimes I lose my temper. I am very sorry." Kopi sat up and nodded "In truth, I would love for you to come and I am sure you could handle it. Why I don't want you to come is for selfish reasons. If anything were to ever happen to you I could never forgive myself. I love you, Kopi." At that Kopi sat up and even though he was her master, Kopi hugged Li Wei. "I don't care if you say no, I'm still coming with you." she whispered "I wouldn't have it any other way." And the two set out down the dusty monastery road. 'Next: The Beginnings: Book Two Poison ' Category:Fanfictions